One piece legacy: Samurai country part 15
Kaj waited for Tack to attack yet again, and prepared for an attack. Either way, he would be the one to strike, and kill. The boy, was tough. He did defeat Brog, one of the most famous marines in the blues, and even in the grand line. Even Kaj thought that Brog was stronger then him. Yet... If he killed Tack, Kaj will be even more famous. He looked at Tack, who was about to send another attack, and smiled. Tack jumped in the air, and sent a kick at Kaj. "GOMU GOMU NO... STOMP!" Kaj dodged the attack, but barely, and sent a flurry of slashes at his leg. When Tack got hit by the 4th cut, he sent it back. Kaj was impressed though, one slash could slice even a full grown man's arm off, but the boy was tougher then he thought. But... The boy met his greatest enemy. A swordsman. A skilled man of the blade could slice his limbs off. Yet, he was strong. Kaj should send a more powerful attack. Kaj ran at Tack, and leaned on his right side. "THUNDER CLAP!" He threw his sword in his left arm, and sent a huge slash at Tack's chest, Tack felt pain, and looked at Kaj. This surprised Kaj, he was certain the attack would kill Tack. Even George fell from that. Tack just smiled, looking at Kaj, and only said "Man, you are tough. However, now I'm the one who goes all out." Tack grabbed Kaj, and Tack just started to spin. He had his two legs crush the concrete, and it held him. He spun about 5 times, Kaj starting to get sick, and screamed "GOMU GOMU NO... SPIN!" He let Kaj go, and Kaj went flying. Tack prepared an arm back, and sent it at Kaj. When Kaj saw it, he was hit by it, and hit the wall even harder. Kaj broke his jaw, and nose, and looked at Tack, who prepared two arms. Tack looked at Kaj, and smiled. "GOMU GOMU NO... BANG!" The two open hands flew right at Kaj, and hit him, crushing the rock wall, and knocked out Kaj. Kaj only remembered, being found by his master, and learning all his stories. It seems even his training couldn't save him from Tack. Tack started to get his feet free, when he looked to his right, and saw his three friends. "FEA, ZOZO, MALK, YOU GUYS WON TOO?" Fea looked at Tack, and said "No, we died and decided to haunt you. Booooo." Tack laughed, and pointed at Kaj. "He was tough. Were they tough too?" Fea said "I give him a 6 out of 10." Malk said "I give him a 7, but I won because of poison." Zozo said "The guy was a cheater, using guns. But he did beat me." Just when Tack was about to say something, they heard a noise. "Budddup. Buuuuddup. Buuuuuuddp." Malk knew that noise, and knew where it was coming from. "A den den mushi, and that guy over there has it." Tack, Fea, Zozo, and Malk walked up to Kaj, and looked at his clothes. In the clothes, they saw a small den den mushi. Fea said "Might be a trap." Tack answered any way. "Hello? Who is this?" "Who is this?!" "I asked first... But Tack." "I am Moj'tu. The leader of the lotus kings." Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Nobody700 Category:Samurai country arc